what will happen to you
by o.0 rosa o.0
Summary: Some stalker is after Kyoko becuase she is now married to Kuon and they want her to get away from eachother. What will she do to protect hersefl, kuon and her new little addition?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I don't onw skipbeat or any of its characters.** What Will Happen To You?**

Kyoko folded the paper in her hands and tucked it away at the bottom of her purse, so that her husband wouldn't find it. She turned around to see herself in her dressing-room mirror. She wasn't at all shocked to see her face pale, it was as if all the blood from her face went down to her feet, her eyes were starting to have a lightshade of dark rings around them. All the glitter and excitement from her recent marriage and honeymoon were gone from her golden eyes, as if it had never been there. All you could see now was solitude, loneliness, and tiredness. She hurriedly applied makeup on her dark circles before her husband could see them.

It wasn't her husband's fault, no really. If the world was only made up of them, he would have made her the happiest woman on the face of the earth. But it was too bad they weren't. Many people inhabited this world along with them and many women at that as well. But it just so happens, that all this problems accorded because of one woman, one woman who hated her. As if that wasn't enough, the woman had to go around and threatens to do something to her. Just as Kyoko was done with her makeup she heard the door open and saw a tall figure walk in and locked the door behind him.

"You still owe me my good morning kiss." Her husband stated with a smirk

"Kuon, I'm in the middle of work. If we start now you won't let me go." Kyoko said with a light giggle as she kissed Kuon's check. But he grabbed her waist firmly and kissed her passionately on her mouth. They kissed so hard that they ended out breaking the kiss for air.

"You know… You can't just leave… in the morning without… giving your husband… a… good morning kiss…" Kuon said between kisses

"I… had… filming… at 6… today… sorry" Kyoko apologized between kisses. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that startled the both of them.

"I know you are in there Kuon. Let Kyoko go to her next job and you come to yours."Yashiro said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Coming… Will be out in a minute…" Kuon responded with a serious voice. Kyoko started to straighten her cloths and fix her makeup again.

"Ok" Yashiro replied as he walked away. Just as he was walking out he spotted Kyoko's manager heading towards her dressing room, but stops at the sight of him and smiled.

"So you guys are here too. Then that means they are together, right?" said Shoko is faint amusement on her voice. Yashiro only nodded. Suddenly just as she was about to go further down the hall, to her clients dressing room, Yashiro extended his hand and caught her waist.

"Why not leave them alone for now so that we can have some time for ourselves as well." Yashiro said is a sore throat and a smirk. Shoko just smirked backed and kissed him.

"I can't right now… but maybe later on tonight. We get off at 8 today. What about you?" she asked as she bit her lower lip

"We get off at 8:30 but no later than 9… I will call you and let you know." Yashiro said as he let her go with a last kiss and grabbed her hand to walk together to where their clients where. However to their surprise Kyoko and Kuon were about 2 steps away from them. Kyoko was blushing after seeing and hearing them while Kuon had a smirk on his face. Both Yashiro and Shoko were so surprised to see them that the both blushed and let go of each other's hands.

"We are so sorry to interrupt but I think it is time for us to go Yashiro." Kuon said with a gentle voice and a big smile on his face.

"Oh... um... sure we won't hold you guys back, right Kyoko?" Shoko asked as she recovered from her shock and made her way to Kyoko. Kyoko just nodded. "Let's go than, we don't want to be late to our next appointment." Shoko than led her out of that hall way,

"See you tonight Kuon." Kyoko said with a warm smile. Kuon just replied by flashing one of his warmest smiles, which power most of her angels again and killed off 2 of the demons that she had. Her demon had gotten stronger at defending themselves from Kuon's smiled. Only the newest ones, which were the weakest ones, didn't know how to defend themselves from his smile. Yashiro and Shoko both whispered their goodbyes to each other as she pasted by him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or its characters and I have changed the story due to some very honest critic. I love your critic and I wish you can keep critiquing my work.

**~The next day~**

It was 5 in the morning when Kyoko's alarm clock rang. She immediately turned it off so that Kuon won't wake up. She took the quilt off of herself slowly and rolled to the end of the bed even slower so not to wake him up. He was sleeping facing her and had an arm reaching out towards her. She sighed in relief when she got off the bed and Kuon was still sleeping. She left their bedroom to go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She stepped inside the bathroom and closed the little window she had near the shower. After closing the window she opened the cabinet under the sink and got her shampoo. She stepped in the shower with everything she needed and closed the curtain.

10 minutes later she was done with the shower and put a towel around her wet body. Before drying herself off she brushed her teeth and then dried her hair with a silent blow drier. Her hair now straight went past her shoulder and fell a little lower than mid back. After drying her hair she put on her clothes, which consisted of black skinny jeans a red sleeveless shirt and a black cardigan with pockets. She put her bangs to the side to make her look more mature instead of the innocent look she always had on. She did her makeup and put it back on her shelve next to the mirror. She opened the bathroom door slowly and gently she pecked out the door to see if Kuon was awake but she sigh as she heard him snore. Leaving the bathroom and the bedroom she went to the kitchen to eat a fast breakfast. Being married to Kuon, one would get used to having western food every now and then. Only because it was fast and it still filled you up. She had 15 minutes before Shoko came to pick her up. So she had the fastest thing she could get her hands on, milk and cereal. She poured the milk into a bowl and then added some of the chocolate pebbles. She finished her meal in 10 minutes, she washed her bowl dried it and put it away. She put on her Embellished Boots, her red jacket that Moko-san got her and got her purse. She closed the door with lock and took the stairs. Once she was out the hallway she went straight to her mail box to get the morning mail, but got distracted admiring the roses she planted and watering them. Once she got the mail she shoved it in her bag and walked out their house. It was big but it had a really tight security in case someone tried to break in. It would protect them both and if they had children then their children as well. She walked past a security guard that was in charge of monitoring their house and wave him goodbye with a polite smile. He always seem a bit off to her but who is she to judge someone when she herself works for her eccentric boss Lory.

Walking into Shoko's car she felt the rush of heat hit her and she felt comfortable. The nights were getting longer and the day shorter meaning that winter was approaching. In fall you still felt the morning chill crawl up your back and hit a nerve. But the strangest thing is that now she also felt them in the warm morning of the summer and spring. She just shoved the thought out of her head with a sigh. Maybe it was because her house was always warm. Yeah that must be it. Shoko noticed her sigh and turned to look at her for a brief second, then she turned her full attention back to the road.

"What's wrong? I haven't heard you sigh like that since the incident with Sho a couple of years back." Shoko asked, concerned colored her voice. Maybe she needed a break, a few days to rest. She has been working non-stop since she came back from her honeymoon, which was 5 months ago. Maybe a few days off with her husband would due her some world of good even if she herself won't admit it.

"Nothing, I just hate to leave him so early in the morning. I like to wake up with him and make sure he eats breakfast. But I don't know if he has been doing that lately." She sighed again. Just the thought of her husband not eating breakfast with the excuse that he doesn't know how to cook and if he tried he might blow up the house again got her to worry so early in the morning.

"Do you want me to ask Yuki to make sure he eats?" Shoko asked her young charge.

"Yes please. It would put me at ease." She said with relief in her voice and a sweet honest smile that might have every male at her feet. It was a good thing that she was female but even she was dazzled with her charm sometimes. Then again that is the reason why Kuon fell in love with her in the first place.

They had reached the studio in record timing. They got off the car and they both snuggled deeper into their coat. They directed them to her dressing room but only Kyoko made it in. Shoko apparently went out to call Yuki. Kyoko took advantage of this and checked her mail. She piled it in 2, mails for Kuon and mails for her. Their fan mail was always sent to the president seeing how now one but their close friends and relative knew where she lived. She looked through her pile and found 2 letter addressed to het but none had a return address. She opened this fast so that Shoko won't notice her stalker letters. She didn't know when would be the next time she got another moment alone like this. The first letter she opened said:

"You look lovely this morning. I couldn't help but notice how long your hair has gotten since I met you. Hope you don't mind, I took the liberty to take a picture of you. I made 3 copies. One copy for you, one for me and one for a friend that asked me for a copy." And right he was, there inside was a picture of her lying harmlessly. She had to gasp it was a picture of her getting out of her house. She shivered at the thought of him being there and her not seeing him. I mean he had to be there to deliver it in her mail box. But then how did he do it without her noticing or even the guard for that matter. How was he able to print a picture of her and mail it to her in less than 5 minutes? Unless, he sneaked it in her bag without her noticing it, but again how? She was with Shoko in her car the whole time and the only time she was out in the public eye was to get on the set. She was pretty sure no one was near her at all. She shoves that mail at the bottom off her bag next to the others put the pictures she shredded the picture. She moved on to the next one. This one gave off the feeling that I wasn't from a fan. She opened it very carefully as if not to damage anything. Once it was opened she pulled out the letter and it said:

"You stupid slut! How long do you plan on lying to my Kuon? We all know you just slept with him to get your name out. Well now that it is out return what is rightfully mine or else you will end out like in the picture. He doesn't love you he loves me so just let our love blossom and get lost. We both will appreciate." This time the picture was the same put you could tell that she was glued on. Only because her arm was torn off, her head was on the floor and a leg was missing. Now these frighten her. Could someone actually be this evil and do something like this to her? But then again if it was up to Natsu it would have been worse. Natsu knew how to really straight a person down without even touching them and if she did it was sooooo much worse than this. She taught it away in her purse along with the other one.

This was just one person saying she was going to hurt her and the other was just one person saying he loved her, a little too much. She could handle this right? I mean she has overcome worse. Really she had to go through the Mio trial, the Natsu trial, and the bully scene she had to do. For someone who was bullied it was hard to stand there and actually enjoy the pain inflicted to others. But she had done it; she had overcome these obstacles and had achieved success. She was known for her talent, talent that she had earned herself, and for tackling her problems head first.

Throughout the whole industry she was known for being hardworking and stubborn. This was nothing to her. This was just a girl stating straight out she was picking a fight with her. If she wanted a fight she will get a fight. Having to solve this she straighten her resolve and concentrated on her job. Now that was the first thing on her mind. Her job, in her mind there was no need to worry about him. She knew he loved her, she also knew that if someone tried to help he would fight back. So then why was he on her mind? Why did she have this feeling that something might happen to him. Should she be worried? She checked the time to make sure it was time for him to be up. She still had an hour for him to get up but something told her to call him. She was always one to believe in her intuition. So she followed her intuition and called him. He picked up after the 3rd ring and with a drowsy voice he answered.

"Hey…" he said and she could feel the smile he had on his lips right now. She responded with her own smile even though he couldn't see. But he felt it, even over the phone they knew their facial expression. Doesn't this imply that they knew each other much to well to even try to lie to each other. They could be the best actor in the industry but they couldn't lie to each other. Didn't this show how much they loved each other?

"Hey to you too." She answered with such a sweet voice. "I just wanted to make you were ok. I had this really strange feeling so I called to make sure."

"Don't worry about it. It's always great to wake up to your voice." He told her with a grin.

"Go back to sleep, sorry for waking you. Oh don't forget, please eat breakfast, please" she implored. He just laughed.

"No it was about time to wake up if you want me to eat a decent meal." He said as he pushed off the bed to stand up.

"Yes please do." She said relieve that he would actually eat something for once. "I love you" she whispered to the phone but loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too. So much that it hurts not having you in my arms to tell you so" he said with a loving yet pained voice.

"Don't worry, if the director is happy with this shoot than you might not have to wake up by yourself again" she said with a grin and a really seductive voice.

"Then let pray he does or else he might have a very unhappy husband on set demanding to see his wife. She giggled at his statement.

"Bye hubby." She said teasingly

"Bye wifey" he replied just as teasingly


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or its characters and I have changed the story due to some very honest critic. I love your critic and I wish you can keep critiquing my work.

**~CHAPTER 3~**

The rest of the day went by smoothly and she no longer had to wake up early. She was done with her day by 6 pm so she went by LME. She was just going by to say hi to the president and Maria. When she walked by the front doors she felt a chill go up her spine but it suddenly stopped she Shoko was next to her. Perhaps it was a wind coming towards her and Shoko blocked it as she passed by. She paid no mind to it and walk straight to the elevator. What she didn't know was that Shoko had called Yashiro and told him to clear to out Kuon schedule for the rest of the evening and to meet up with them at the presidents' office. They figured that they need a break and some alone time. As Kyoko walked in to the presidents' office as the guard she saw this morning come out of his office. She smiled and waved hello. He smile bowed and told her something arrived at home for her so he put it inside the security's office. She thanked him and he left. While walking into Lory's office she thought who it could be from. As always the president was dressed in one of his weird outfit. This time he had clothes resembling that of the movie Eragon. He even had someone build a realistic mechanical dragon which he was on top of.

"Hizuri-chan! You're here! Why don't you ride with me?" Lory said as he extended his hand with a bright smile.

"Hello, president." Kyoko said smiling as she took his hand. He grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her up. He directed the dragon to the window and Kyoko started to panic. Maybe the president finally lost his mind and is trying to jump off, and with her! Oh why oh why did she have to get on the dragon in the first place? She could just see it now, all the articles in the news paper and on the covers of the entire magazine a picture of her and the president. The title saying something like 'President of LME jumped off his building on a dragon with the actress Kyouko-chan on the Back' or maybe 'Secret lovers jump off together' something dramatic like that. At least it will be dramatic and where ever the president might be he will surely enjoy it if it were dramatic. But her real last thought before she grabbed Lory tighter by the waist was 'I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KUON'. Just as she felt that they were falling the dragons' wings spread and they started to flap a couple of times. They were flying! They were truly flying! Oh my god she was flying on a dragon. This thought never occurred to her, if you would have told her that she would one day fly on a dragon she would have called the mental hospital to let them know you somehow escaped. Just as she was soaring through the sky the presidents' cell phone started to ring. That love melody brought her back and she so prayed that the president wouldn't answer it. But as always when did Lory ever listen to reason? He took the dragon's reign in one hand and answer the phone with the other.

"Moshi moshi… Ah Kuon… NO I'm with her right now… No we will meet you in the yard of my mansion…. No don't worry she is fine… Trust me… Ok see you there… Bye Kuon…" Lory said as he was trying to keep them balanced in the sky with one hand. Kyoko would have had a heart attack if she didn't have to make sure to hold on tight. This little flight had taken years of Kyokos' life. When Lory had landed the dragon in his yard Kuon was already there witness Kyoko shiver with tears on her face. He nearly had a panic attack. His wife shaking with fear and it was all do to Lory's behavior. He ran up to them to help Kyoko off the dragon, when Lory had successfully landed the dragon Kyoko's vision was blurry. He got her in his arms and pulled her to hit chest for a tight embrace. She hugged him back with trembling arms and she took in a deep breath only to let it out as quit sobs that only Kuon could hear. She let herself relax in the embrace of her husband and fainted without knowing. Kuon felt her relax, then she became to relax so he pulled away gently only to notice her unconscious. He pulled her up and carried her princess style to one of Lory's many rooms.

The next thing Kyoko heard before she opened her eyes was the sound on people arguing next door. Then she recognized one of the many voices. 'Kuon!' she thought as her eyes shot opened. She tried to get up but was force back on to bed to a sudden pain in her stomach and dizziness. Once the dizziness went away she felt like throwing in up. Lucky for her there was a bathroom in there. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and puked on the toilet. The sound of puking flowed to the room where Kuon was reprimanding Lory for his crazy and life threatening actions. As soon as the sound had reached Kuon's ear he rushed in the room only to find his wife rinse her mouth off. He was at her side rubbing her back in less than 5 seconds. She turned her head to him and smiled at him weakly he also returned the smile. Once she was finish rinsing her mouth Kuon guided her to the room where he was lecturing Lory about safety to his wife. He helped her walk and sit in an arm sofa across the president.

"Sorry about that Mogami-kun…" he apologized with puppy dog eyes she just couldn't help but smile.

"Um… president.. I'm no longer Mogami remember… You were there at my wedding…" she said with a smile.

"Of course I remember it's just I can't break the habit of calling you Mogami-kun, that and I wouldn't know what to call you. If Hizuri-chan, or Tsuruga-chan. You can blame this on that husband of yours." Lory said with a pout. Everyone just laughed. That is when Kyoko really noticed who was there. It was Yashiro, Shoko, Kanae, her boyfriend/ fiancé Sebastian (he is 25), Maria and her boyfriend Sho, Lory, Jelly, Julie, and Kuu. Ren set on the floor next to her legs and she messed with his hair.

"sorry" he whispered to her and she just shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I like both names." She said as she lower herself to whisper in his ear and kiss him on his cheek. He just smiled and pulled her back down kiss her passionately. He was starting to really pull her down to his lap when they heard many people cough at ones. She blushed and Kuon sent a glare to everyone. Kyoko was pulling back up when she felt Kuon pull her down and kiss her passionately. It took Kyoko less than a second to respond to the kiss and soon they both forgot where they were and were kissing passionately in front of everyone. To their ignorance Lory had taken out the camera and taken picture of them kissing while Kuu was videotaping it. They pulled apart breathing heavily. They smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. Lory was having fun being a paparazzi while Kuu was having fun being a camera man. Lory took one more picture and that was the last one because Kuon glared at him. Kuu laughed but was soon quitted down with glare from his son. Kyoko just giggled but stop when she heard a familiar ringing. She got up and Kuon send her a question look which she just smiled and shook her head to. He followed her with his eyes as she disappeared into the room where she came out from.

Once inside she tried to look for her phone. When she was just about to find it the ringing stopped. She got her phone out of her coat's pocket. She stared down ant it to see if it would ring again but it didn't. So figured they must have given up. She placed it on the bed stand and was about to join her husband when it started ringing again. She walked back to answer it but it hung up again. So she left it again. She didn't even make it half way to the door when it rang again. 'Come on' she thought. But it was just too much of a coincides that it would ring when she was just about to leave. This time she was able to answer it and she said a cold hearted 'hello'. Hearing nothing on the other side she pulled her phone away to see if it was still connected, which it was. She put it back on her ear and tried to hear if someone was going to answer. But all she heard was a breathing sound.

"Whoever you are, talk now or I am hanging up." She said with a shaky voice because she suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. She heard a small chuckle and than a kissing sound and she hung up. She was about to block the number when a text came from that same number. The text said:

'Love don't hang up, I was just too happy to talk I will call you again later.

-Your one and true love. :3'

This made her shiver and she definitely blocked that number. As she was turning off the phone just in case Kuon came in.

"What are you doing love? We are waiting for you because the presidents is going to explain why he kidnapped us from our jobs. "Kuon said as he wrapped his arms around Kyoko from behind and leaned in his head on top of hers.

"Nothing much. I just that someone dialed the wrong number and they turned out to be a fan. I was hard to hang up. Now I will have to change my number again." She said as she sighed. Kuon just kissed her cheek.

"I will tell the president you just tell Shoko and text me your new number." He whispered in her ear. She just leaned in for the kiss. I mean who wouldn't when a hunk like him kisses you and loves you like crazy.

"Thanks. Let's go the president hates to wait." She said with a light smile that if you actually looked closer didn't reach her eyes. Too bad Kuon was distracted by a shadow near the window to notice.

The rest of the evening consisted of movies in where they all acted in at least once. It was the presidents present to all of them because they were all work and no play according to him. But nobody actually knows what goes on behind the scenes in their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or its characters and I have changed the story due to some very honest critic. I love your critic and I wish you can keep critiquing my work.

**~CHAPTER 4~**

**~Later the next day~**

Kyoko was in the kitchen making dinner when suddenly she felt a little dizzy. She walked away from the kitchen backwards and stretched out her hand to look for the counter. When her hand found it she leaned on it and waited for her dizziness to fade away. She knew this kitchen so well; after all she has been living in Kuon's apartment for now 3 months and even when she wasn't married to him she still did come over to cook for him. Once her dizziness started to fade she turn around to splash some water to her face. With the water running and her head spinning she didn't pay attention to Kuon walking in to the kitchen. When suddenly she felt a hand around her waist and she froze. Something she hadn't done since she stated dating him.

"You know… if you don't… pay attention… someone might hurt you…" Kuon said as he nibbled on her neck to calm her down.

"You scared me. Now I know why father said to be careful when you are close." Kyoko said with a faint blush. Something that made Kuon on turns her around and kisses her more passionately. Then unexpectedly they both smelled something burning. "Not again… come on Kuon… my food is burning" Kyoko said desperately.

"Doesn't matter… we can… order take out." Kuon said as he kissed her and hugged her tighter. It took all of Kyoko's strength to push him off. As soon as she got him off of her she ran to the stove to turn it off. It wasn't all lost. Out of nowhere Kyoko got a bit of sugar and chopped some very thin onion, with a non-human speed, and mixed it into her food.

"Thank God that I was able to save it in time, at least now it won't taste burnt." She turned around to her husband and notices the emperor standing there instead of her husband. "Oh no… no, no, no, no! We are eating first. Then we can let the emperor and his queen take over, but only after dinner. So give me back my Kuon." Kyoko said as she stood in front of the emperor and stared into his eyes. He just smirked at her but his eyes staid the same. Just then he walked up to the top counter and got 4 plates, 2 for soup and 2 for the rice. Kyoko got the cups; Kuon washed the cups and dishes. They proceeded to serving and eating the food.

"What were you reading before you noticed me in the dressing room today?" asked Kuon.

"Nothing, it isn't important at all. It was just a letter I got from a fan. It interested me so much that I put it in my bag."Kyoko smiled. It wasn't a complete lie, it did interest her, and she has been getting these letters for the past 3 months. She was starting to get worry because it just started to threaten her life and her husbands'. Every other letter before this one was sign with a 'get away from my man or else', nothing compare to this one. This one stated that they will be watching her, her husband and everyone she loved. To be more précised it said;

'We know where you live… Get away from him now or we will have to do it by force… we know you guys are just together for the fame… but it is time for both of you to come back to us'

This one scared her even more. This letter said 'WE', 'US', 'YOU GUYS' making it plain simple that they weren't just after her but Kuon as well. It also said that it wasn't just one person watching her; they threaten her loved ones as well. But most importantly that they were so obsessed with them that they even started to think that they knew each other and that they were involved romantically. They eat their meal in silent and Kyoko stole silent glimpse at Kuon during her meal only to find him staring at her so intensely. As if he was stripping her off with his eyes during their meal, she blushed and lowered her eyes again. As she finished her meal Kuon crawled to her side and kissed her passionately, they forgot the meal and he lowered her to the floor gently. As he put his hands under her blouse her cell phone started ringing.

"Kuon stop… I have… to get that…" she said out of breath and it didn't even give of the sound of sounding important so Kuon started to nibble down her neck over the chest that her shirt didn't hid. It rang again and she was able to identify the ring tone. It was a text message from someone, but who? She put different sounds so she can distinguish the person who was calling her or texting her, but she didn't recognized this ringtone. Maybe an unknown number so she let it go as unimportant and continue the assault that her husband was doing to her. It was starting to get really hot in there but the ringing wouldn't stop. So after 15 minutes of that annoying ringing Kuon let her go and went to get her cell phone. She was left there to recollect herself. As she was starting to sit up straight Kuon came to her side and handed her, her cell phone.

"It says you have 20 text messages… I don't know who the hell sends 20 messages at this time. But I guess it is important." He said as he got the plates and was about to get up. She kissed his check lightly and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him as he left and she opened her cell phone to read her messages. As she opened the first message she went pale, she went to the next and it made her shiver, the next and the one after, they were all the same. It was pictures of the last 20 minutes she was in Kuons' embrace, him kissing her, him nibbling her neck; it was all taken from different angles and sent from different numbers. But the only things that were the same were that it was a view from the window behind her, it was her and Kuon, and that the area code was the same. It scared her and made Goosebumps appear on her skin. She was about to close her phone when it rang. A new message from the same area code she hesitantly opened the phone and saw herself sating at the phone and at the bottom it said 'I told you to stay away, why aren't you listening to me anymore? I don't want to hurt you, I love you too much to hurt you; please don't make this harder on me.' She shivered and closed the curtain of her window. Then a new message came she opened it with trembling hands and it showed a picture of Kuon washing the dished in the kitchen. Her phone fell to the hard cement floor as she ran to Kuons' side she hugged him tightly as hid her face in his side. This surprised him and he almost dropped a cup in the sink. He turned around to face his wife only to find her trembling to his side and he felt her tears through his shirt. He didn't even wash his soupy hands as he hugged her, he felt it in his bones the trembling she was causing in him. He tried to remember what she was doing before he left her and what had caused her to be this scared. He then remembered her cell phone and walked her to the living room, never letting her go. The first thing they saw was the window open and Kyoko gasped. She hid further in his side, "I didn't leave it like that" she murmured with a terrified voice. They walked to the window and closed it, they also put lock in it and closed the curtain. He searched for her cell phone on the floor only because he heard a loud sound before he felt her beside him. They found it on the table and he looked at her and saw her pale face and he got worried. "HE was in here. HE was in here Kuon." She said in a shriek and he was confused as to what she meant by 'HE'. Kuon got her phone and turned it on. He look threw it and the pictures he sent them. That is when it clicked. All the reasons why she was tired scared, paranoid, all the letters she has been getting and never told him about them for the last 3 months. This angered him, for someone to be watching her, threatening her, scaring her to the point that she was clinging to his side so tightly. He wanted to find the person, who has driven her to this point, then he saw the last message and he understood that they weren't just threatening her but him as well. He was furious to say the least, he wanted to grab her and hide her till he had murdered the person who had scared her. Then they heard a noise in their room. She gasped and held tighter to him. "Don't worry I am here. He won't touch you as long as I'm here. Your safe." He whispered to her while rubbing her arm in order to confer her as they walked to their room. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever and it seem so dark and cold for the first time they had both lived there. They finally reached their room only to find their bed full of red rose pedals on Kyokos' side and Kuons' side was all ripped. He even knew which side she slept in, meaning he had seen them making love, seen her naked. They saw their window open and the door to the bathroom open as well. They entered the bathroom, they seem to be glued together with crazy glue by the way they walked always in rhythm never a single step out of sync. They found ever thing that belonged to Kuon trashed and replaced with what they believed was 'his'. Her shampoo bottle was replaced with a new one and her tooth brush as well. Didn't this imply that he has been there before? That he has notice she was running out of shampoo and had bothered to get her a new one. He even knew which were Kuons', his shampoo, his towel, tooth brush, hair brush, everything. She hid her face and his vision became red. They walked out of the bathroom only to find his clothes on the floor on top of a suit case neatly packed and new man's clothes put in the hanger. They moved closer into their room and saw a folder over her pillow. Kuon picked up the folder and he read threw it. In it was all his criminal history of when he was young, everything that was covered up by his lawyers, his dad and Lory. Her world started to become black as she felt so light headed. Kuon caught her before she hit the floor.

**o.0 Rosa o.0:** This sent me into a panic attack and I even asked myself who was the writer off this story as I read over it and I started to curse because it broke off in mid sentence and I realize it was me. My brother called me stupid for thinking that. But I hope you like it Sorry for the late update but this one is longer. I might add a different story and I hope you read it. If you guys actually like it I might make it into a story instead of a short story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or its characters and I have changed the story due to some very honest critic. I love your critic and I wish you can keep critiquing my work.

**~CHAPTER 5~**

When Kyoko regain conscious she notice she was laying down in what she thought was a couch. She didn't have to open her eyes to know she wasn't with Kuon. Her head was pounding; the light in the room made it worse. She wasn't able to hear anything. Than all of a sudden she heard footsteps heading towards her and suddenly stopped very close to her. She instantly woke up and the first thing she saw was a stranger hovering in front of her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" she screamed and tried to get up. Then the guy tried getting a hold of her because she lost her balance but it just made it worse. She screamed and tried pulled out of his grip. I mean who wouldn't? When only hours/ minutes before did someone break into her own house and threaten her husband.

"Please calm down…" said the man while getting a steadier hold on her arm so she would hurt herself by falling. "I am not going to her you" he continued.

"Let go of me… Let go" she said while fighting his fasten grip on her. Suddenly the kitchen door was open and light shown in the room. She saw Kuon run to her

"Kyoko…" he yelled while he made his way to her.

"Kuon…" she responded with a gasp as she now analyzed where she was. In her head she thought she was in a strange place with some stranger but in reality she was in her own living room. Oh, what fear does to you. It prevents you from seeing what's right in front of you. Once Kuon reached her side and got a hold of her waist he pulled her towards him in one steady pull. Later a police officer turned on the living room light and they all saw a detective holding out his hand while Kuon had a murders aura around him, and Kyoko still shaken from her earlier fear at his side. They all heard a couple of giggles and all blushed.

"Oh man. What a great first impression you make on your favorite actress John." Laugh an officer.

Kuon while still having a tight grip on his wife's waist said: "Sorry about the confusion Detective. I am sure you understand that I was just worried about her." He said while extending his right hand to shake with the detective.

"Oh it's alright. I would be too if I heard my wife scream that loud." He said with a smile and shook Kuon's hand. Kyoko was now blushing really hard with embarrassment. The detective just stared at her. Kuon and the other hand let go of his hand and put it on Kyoko's flushed check.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with concerned tinted all over his tone. She just smile and nodded.

"I just got up to fast and with the fright I just had I wasn't able to get my balance right. Sorry to worry you." She said as she was about to kiss him on the lips. She was only centimeters apart when she heard someone cough.

"Sorry but I would like to get your side of the story, Miss Mogami." The woman said with a polite smile.

"Oh, no one has called me that in months but even my friends haven't called me that since Kuon and I went steady. Please call me Kyoko." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh ok, miss Kyoko. I wasn't sure what to call you so I went with your old last name." she said with a smile that didn't even seem to be polite. Kuon and Kyoko both looked at each other and shrugged it as a jealous fan.

"It's ok I don't mind. I am used to people telling me that." Kyoko said while her eyes were searching the room. Besides the 5 policemen, 1 detective, Kuon and her no one else was there. She searched her house to see if anything was missing or damaged. Nothing was missing but some things were rearranged. Like the pictures of her and Kuon that were suppose to tell a story. The story of how they meet and how their relationship progressed. From acquaintance, to senpai, to friend, to secret lovers, to married couple. But I you actually looked closer you will see that the glass on Kuon's face was dirtier than on hers. In fact it seems that they actually dirty it because she was always making sure that they were never dirty. She walked up to the picture frames and it seemed as if Kuon was her shadow because for every step she took he did the same. All eyes were on hers the instant she moved. Every cop and detective turned to see what she was looking at. They saw the frames and to them there was no difference but to Kyoko who was a neat freak it was such a huge difference.

"They are dirty." She chocked out as she reached out to clean the frame but Kuon's hand grabbed her before she was able to touch it.

"Don't it could work as evidence, right detective?" he said as he turned to look at the detective. The detective just nodded as he made his way to the frame and Kyoko leaned in closer to Kuon unconsciously.

Sorry it was a late update and it is short


	6. Chapter 6

**~CHAPTER 6~**

**Sorry it is sooo late. I will list the reasons at the bottom.**

No doubt what he did would leave a scar so deep in her heart that even Kuon won't be able to heal that fast. She had been scared before but never to the point of leaning on him for support. Kuon just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. She smiled a weak smile but it was enough for him for now, at least she was still able to smile to some degree. He took his eyes off her to follow her glaze as it went to the detective. She looked at him curiously; she has never been in this kind of situation before. Kuon has and therefore knew what the detective was doing.

He was first analyzing the photos and he had asked the policemen to photograph the whole shelf, their bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and everything else inside the house, especially the windows and all different angels from the window. He took out a note pad and was about to start to ask questions before Kyoko and Kuon interrupted at the same time.

"Would you like to take a seat?" they asked in perfect union and all three laughed at that.

"Thank you" he said with a light smile but his eyes didn't seem to leave the couple not even to check on the cops. Once seated he looked for his pen, when he found it he turned the pages of his notepad for a clean page.

"Now, Mrs. Kyoko, can you tell me everything you know?" detective John asked with a serious tone but a friendly smile. "Anything and everything can help." He added keeping a close eye on their interaction with each other.

"I don't know…" she mumbled leaning closer to Kuon, both of them on the couch leaving the detective to take the arm chair across from them.

"Do you remember how it started? Did it start with fan mail or did it star with head on attacks?" he asked. Once he saw the question look he got from her he added "I'm only saying because it usually starts with fan mail and then progress into full on violence" he said it without even batting an eye. This only caused her to shiver and lean closer to Kuon.

"Detective, you have to understand we get thousands of fan mail a day. And most are from either people who hate us or have fantasies about us. We are lucky if we even get through have the letters." Kuon answered before Kyoko could say anything and sending the detective a glare for scaring his wife.

"Ofcourse I know that. I have dealt with this kind of cases before. That's why I am saying it. No matter how much you want to protect her she needs to know" he said with an apologetic tone. Kuon was about to protest but Kyoko mumbled something and both sets of eyes were on her in less than 60 seconds.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kyoko I didn't quite catch that … can you say it again and a little slower please?" John asked

"I read all my mail everyday…" she mumbles a little louder so they can hear, but she keeps her eyes lock on the floor.

"That great to hear, now can you tell me if you have seen or read anything that might help us?" he asked

"A couple of months ago before we got married… there were always letters telling me not to marry him, threating us and those close to us. I told the president, he said he will keep an eye open and I asked him not to tell Kuon… I notice then that the president filtered all my fan mail but there were always some that got away. We are only human after all" she stopped took a deep breath. "But it was only 2 or 3 that got away…never the same person… I think…" she exhale and inhaled, while Kuon rubbed her back comfortably. She smiled up at him in gratitude. "Later on in the week the president called me to his office. He asked me if everything was alright and I said 'yes'. So he handed me personally my next batch of fan mail. I was about to open the first one when he took it from my hand and red it… (inhale and exhale)… he turned red as a tomato from the anger I was scared he might pop a vain. Later he called Sebastian…" she said with a faraway look. "But in the end no one knew how it got through so the president exchanged his staff with the exception of a few ho he and I know wouldn't do it." Kyoko said coming out of her daze to look at the detective straight in the eye.

"So you don't know who it was that let the letters through? Did you stop getting them?" the detective asked her as he wrote down everything she said. Making sure to write a note to talk to the president and get the list of all the employs that stayed and does who didn't.

"Yes, they stopped. But just a little after the wedding they started sending them directly to our house. I don't know how they got our address, seeing how not many people know of it and it's not even in the documents in the company." She answered and patted Kuon's knee to calm his anger. She turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile of support. He just smiled and rubbed circle on her arm. Detective John just smiled at their interaction.

"Ok Mrs. Kyoko, you said you started to get them here and you mention a 'they'. Can you tell me what you mean by that?" he asked her while getting a new sheet to continue to write the notes.

"Well, I think… maybe… but it could just be someone else harassing me. Nothing to do with this, but they could just know each other. You see like I mention before there are very few people that know our address," she stated very serious with a light blush.

"Can you give me a list of names that you believe know your address?" he asked her with a light smile.

"Ofcourse, they are: the president, his granddaughter Maria, my best friend Kanae, our managers Yashiro and Shoko, my mother and father in law, and last but not least Sebastian." She answer while listing everyone she knew would know the address.

"Ok, Mr. Kuon do you have anybody to add to the list?" he asked while turning to face Kuon, who just shook his head.

"No that's all of them. If I did my wife would know." He answer with a polite smile.

"Very well then, Mrs. Kyoko do you have the letters so we can you it as evidence." He asked while he turned back towards her.

She shook her head and said sadly: "No, I burned them. I didn't want Kuon to find them and worry himself sick because of me."

"It's ok." He said while looking at her. He was about to say something when he saw that she thought of something.

"What is it what's wrong?" asked Kuon to his wife as he notice the same reaction but felt her stiffen with goose bumps.

"I have the last one they sent me in my bags and the texts that he sent recently tonight." She said as she shivered lightly no doubt remembering the whole event of the night. Kuon was trying to sooth her by rubbing circles on her back and pulling her close. Just as they were about to get up to accompany her to her bag and cell phone the front door flew open.

The door meet the wall with a large 'bang!' and every head in the room turned to see who it was. Unconsciously Kuon pulled Kyoko behind him in a second and shield her from the person in front of her. At once all officers ran to the unknown person and tried to tackle him.

"Stop!" was all they register before they reached the person in front of them. They all turn to find out where the voice came from. As they turned they saw detective John and Kuon with their mouth open staring at the person who screamed. It was petit Kyoko who had shouted to all of them to stop the attack towards the president. He just smiled in gratitude towards her.

"Hello, maybe that wasn't the best way to enter a room full of cops. Sorry about that. I am the President of LME, Lory. As soon as I receive the call telling me that my two most loved stars were attacked I rushed over here as fast as I could. I also brought my granddaughter. She wanted to see how her onee-san and her husband are holding up." He stated and every person in the room relaxed throughout his speech. At the end of his speech every one resumed their work.

It wasn't until they saw out of the corner of their eyes a beautiful blond girl run past them and into Kyoko's arm that they turned around to see who it was.

Young Maria was a gorgeous blond in her early 20's. Her beauty rivaled that of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. You could see her holding on to Kyoko like she was holding on for her dear life. After 5 minutes where everybody in the room was dazed by her beauty did she pull away and started to check Kyoko all over. After 2 minutes of continues checking and Kyoko saying they were fine did she stopped and calmed down. Kuon accompanied the girls to where Kyoko's bag was and the president stayed behind to give them their statement.

**Lazy **

**Lazy**

**Lost my planning chart**

**Reading some new stories**

**And last but not least lazy :D**

**Sorry it took so long I will have the next one up soon. I hope. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R it helps me get inspired. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is Chapter 7. Again I don't own Skip beat… I wish I did I would have made them get married and have a family by now but one can only dream I know I put Maria as 20 but I'm making her 19.**

**This ch goes to Laura who kindly reminded me about my story… Sorry again…**

* * *

"Mr. Takarada, can you tell me what you were doing today at 9 in the evening?" detective John asked sitting in front of the president who was still dress in his pjs. His pajamas consisted of white pants with black strips with a matching shirt and sleeping hat. Every thought of people around the room consisted of:

'Is he really the famous president of LME?' or 'Is he dressed as a prisoner?' or even something along the lines of 'I think all the pressure of running a company has gotten to him. Poor man lost his sanity.' If only they knew what he was really like? They always say the more insane the person is the smarter than they were. Take Albert Einstein for example, he was a completely mad genius.

"I was watching a rerun of my favorite love drama." Lory said with such a confident tone. Every person that was listening before started to listen now. The president of LME was watching a drama, a love drama to be exact. They just couldn't believe it.

"Can someone testify for you?" John asked as he wrote down what the president said.

"Yes, Sebastian and Maria they were in the room with me." Lory responded.

"And what were Maria and Sebastian doing and where are they now?" he asked looking straight at him but still had all his other senses open due to the fact his prime victim was not in front of him.

"Sebastian is in this very room, right behind you to be exact." Lory said with a calm smile. John not sensing anyone behind him thought he was joking until he heard a cough come from behind him. He jumped a little and turned around, only to find that Sebastian was in fact right behind him. Kuon and Lory were chuckling a little as they saw the detective jump. Sebastian just stared a little with an apologetic look in his gaze.

"He was watching the drama with me and Maria was planning what to do with her 'big sister'. You know like movie night or girls' night out. Something like that. Right now she is with my number one love me member and her big sister." Lory stated with a certain voice.

"Who is that?" John asked confused. He thought that the little girl that came with him was Maria, but the way he just said it made it seem like she wasn't there. Everyone knows that Kyoko had no siblings.

"He's taking about my wife, detective. He just likes to talk in riddles." Kuon said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright" John said stilled unsettled. "So was she talking on the phone? What exactly was she doing?" The president understood immediately what the detective was trying to say.

"I can assure you detective it wasn't her. She was calling up salons, stores, and even spas. If you want I can get a copy of the phone record. We would never hurt her. She is like a granddaughter to my and like a sister to Maria." Lory said with the most earnest voice he could muster. Kuon knew in the back of his mind that what the president was saying was true, but the forefront of his mind was so consumed with protecting Kyoko he couldn't help the involuntary growl he let out in a whisper that only the president could detect.

As if sensing her husbands' distress Kyoko came out of the room with her bag in hand and little Maria following close behind. She laid a hand on her husbands' shoulder and he visibly relaxed. He turned slightly and met her eyes. Her eyes have always captivated him; it was as if they always told a story, a story written just for him. The surrounding people watched their interacting in silence; some happy, others envious of their relationship, while other just tried to analysis their relationship down to the tiniest of contact. She seems to break the trance first by walking over to the detective handing him her bag with one hand while the other was securely in the hands of her husband. While this happens Kuon is taking his time checking every visible part of his wife's body to make sure she is unharmed by anything since she has left his side.

Seeing nothing unusual he let her slip back into his lap to give room for Maria. Kyoko just blushed and leaned in. She gave up trying to move out of his lap ages ago. Maria just giggled which caused Kyoko's blush to deepen. Detective John just adjusted himself in his seat a little more. Kuon took the time to stroke Kyoko's hair. It definitely has grown over the years. It went from shoulder height copper to its' original long to the waist black hair. It just reminded him of the little girl he met her as all those years ago. It keep stoking her over and over again till he heard her breath even out. He turned his head a little and saw her asleep and he could help his smile.

The detective notice how she fell back asleep kept on with his interrogation but in a lower voice.

"Could you please get me a copy of your phone calls for the last 2 weeks please? If you can have some drop it off at my office would be a great help." John said with a small smile.

"Ofcourse" said the president with confidence. John then looked at the bag on his lap. He pulled out gloves from his suit pocket and put them on. As he open the bag he didn't expect what he saw in there…..

* * *

Oh I'm evil cliff hanger :D Sorry for the late upload but computer charger broke and my computer died on me soon after. Sorry…


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

Cus I'm not that mean…. Sometimes ;D

* * *

As soon as John opened the bag his companion leaned in to see what was inside, some more than others. (Don't they know that curiosity killed the cat?) The ones that were able to see gasped. The gasps were so loud that the almost woke Kyoko but Kuon began to rock her gently and murmured sweet nothings of happy fairy tales of their love. She quickly fell back into a deep slumber and everyone let out a breath that they all held in unknowingly.

The bag was empty expect for a single fully bloomed red rose with its thorns out on display. It didn't even have a speck of dust or crumb. Empty. No notes, no picture, no lip stick, no eye shadow, no eyeliner, or mascara and certainly no cell phone.

This just seems to anger Kuon even more. How dare 'HE' go through her things? He would have let the fact that 'HE' touched his things slide. Even if 'HE' replaced his things he knew that 'HE' will never get Kyoko. But for him to go through her bag and invaded her private place a place where all women held their secrets. Not that Kyoko held any secrets from him besides this, but even he didn't dare go through her bag unless she allowed him to do so. It was HER bag after all, her personal property, her secret place, or her sanctuary if you will. It all but screams respect, don't touch, let her be. But 'HE'… 'HE' touched it… 'HE' dare touch her sanctuary. It just makes him madder with the idea of someone so close to Kyoko's sanctuary… So close to her… It made his vision turn red with rage. If he wasn't holding the sleeping Kyoko, nothing would have hold him back to track this guy personally and have him die in the cruelest, most pain fullest way that Kuon can think of. He still wouldn't have stopped until the guy was cut up into smaller pieces then a snowflake. He would have enjoyed having the guy shout out in agony. It all would have assured him that HIS Kyoko was safe and well protected. It was engraved in his soul. Her death or down fall would be his death and down fall both emotionally and physically.

As the saying goes 'nobody will protect what's yours' better than yourself.' It's something his parents taught him since a young age.

Everyone in that room could sense the fall of the temperature of the room. Some thought it was strange that the heat would fail out of nowhere. But only the people around Kuon knew what was really going on. It was his uncontrolled rage, his thirst for blood that made the room temperature drop even more. Kyoko had that side of him well tamed just as the rest of him. It only came out when someone had frightened Kyoko, or upset her. But even then it was to a lesser degree. This… This just shouted be careful less you have a death wish. No one can blame him for this, for his thirst of vengeance. For everyone had someone they loved and would do anything to protect them. But seeing her… So weak, so defenseless sleeping in her husbands' huge arms… It just screamed small, weak, must protect at all cost. But who… Who would dare to go against her guard dog, her Kuon? Who? Are they so crazy that they wouldn't notice her over proactive guard and risk their life for a fantasy?

"Can someone please get me a bag to put Mrs. Kyoko's hand bag." John said the closest thing to a whisper he could manage. With all the tension in the air he didn't want to be adding more by screaming and waking Kyoko up. This would only add to Kuon's anger and he might take it out on the poor detective. As soon as the worlds left his mouth the room grew 1 or 2 degree lower but with how cold it already was nobody felt the difference, nobody besides Kyoko who started to shiver due to the cold. Maria managed to get a hold of the small quilt on the back of the couch and handed it to Kuon. Kuon took it with gratitude and raped it around his wife. He rubbed her arms gently but fast in order to create friction and add the heat to her body faster.

As soon as the bag was out of sight Kuon visibly relaxed allowing the room temperate to increase ever so slightly. As soon as the temperate increase Kyoko's shivering decreased and the whole cycle started again because the room kept getting warmer till she stopped shivering and he was still mad but not up to the point where he was seeing all red. This action would only make him more overprotective of her. He just wished that he could lock her up and have her all to himself. Shelter her from the cruel reality that there were people out there that wanted to separate them.

"I would like to know if you are okay with relocating." John said distracting Kuon of his thought of hiding her. "I understand that this is your house and you will feel like you lost against him if you run away but I want you to think of what is best for your own protection. If not for you then for her (he said gesturing with his eyes to the sleeping Kyoko), if he broke in once what makes you think he won't do it again? And this time when you aren't home. You would be leaving her vulnerable to his attack at any point. I am certain you wish to protect her." He said with confidence in his voice. He knew for a fact that Kuon would but her safety above all else with what he witness of their interaction.

Kuon looked down to see his sleeping wife cradled in his arm. He didn't even have to think about what the detective said because he knew it was true. He would want to protect her above all else. Even above his male pride, he would swallow his pride if it meant to keep her safe. He leaned in to kiss her forehead and inhaled her sweet honey scent. He looked up and met the presidents' eyes and silently asking him for help. The president nodded, he didn't even have to ask. The president with a snap on his fingers had Sebastian pack their cloths; or rather her clothes since Kuons' were already packed, and had a room ready for them in his mansion. Kuon turned his head back to the detective and nodded to let him know it was all taken care of.

They were about to get ready when the detective said:

"sorry but do you mind leaving your cell phone and Mrs. Kyokos' number as well incase they or he tries to contact you again, also I so I can get records of Mrs. Kyokos' recent phone calls, text messages and even email, if you will. It will help in the long run." He said with a sad smile. He understood what it meant to go on digging through peoples' phone calls and what not. I wasn't the most pleasant things on both sides, either for the digger or the one whom they are digging about. Kuon just nodded and left his phone on the coffee table in front of the detective. He carried Kyoko bridal style to the presidents' limo. Not even noticing the new design of the limo which made the president pout but not comment in fear he might push the wrong button. He left him be for now. They all road of to the mansion in silence and only Kyokos' soft murmur of Kuons' name broke the silence every now and again. This only caused him to smile and kiss her forehead more often than not.

Something easy to end the day, Goodnight. The next ch will be a bit of fluff fluff on their part :D


End file.
